


Speak Softly

by Krembearry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/pseuds/Krembearry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a :c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Softly

**Author's Note:**

> For Luna! My sweet son. She wanted a fanfic for her birthday and I am ready to deliver u3u love you!!

The office that day was fairly quiet. They’d gotten everything  in order, and nothing was really going on except for editing. Since Jack was filming AHWU, Ryan didn’t really have anything to do but sit outside the room. He sips his diet coke quietly, then frowns when he runs out. He wanders off to the kitchen, where he discovers something familiar.

 

Well, some _one_ familiar.

 

Ryan circles around and looks at Ray laying on the kitchen floor. “What are you doing?”

 

A groan.

 

Ryan crouches beside him and lifts him up. Ray has his eyes closed and he slowly peeks them open.

 

“Sorry, ‘m tired. Head hurts too much and I want to go home.”

 

Ryan carries Ray to the AH office. Thankfully, he catches Geoff right before he steps in.

 

“Hey, Geoff! Mind if I cut out early today? Ray doesn’t feel good. If I can come back after I take care of him I will, okay?” Geoff rolls his eyes at Ryan and says he’ll save everything. Neither of them expect Ryan to come back, but it’s okay. Ryan and Ray will just have to work double-time tomorrow.

 

Soon, they’re in the car. Ray is leaning on the door, jacket bunched up to cushion his head. He’s sleeping softly and holding one of Ryan’s hands while he drives. Ryan lifts it and kisses the back before letting their hands rest on Ray’s thigh.

 

At home, Ryan gently wakes Ray up. Ray just sits up and weakly demands to be carried inside. Ryan, pathetic sap he is, walks around to Ray’s side and opens the door. His jacket falls onto the ground. Ryan scoops it up and tucks it into the crook of his arm, lifting Ray next and hugging him close. He leaves their things in the car. He can get them later. He locks the doors and heads inside.

 

Ray peeks his eyes open, looking at the soft lights of their bedroom. The fairy lights Ryan set up are twinkling across the ceiling. Ray watches them for a moment before they’re blocked by Ryan’s face. He feels the kiss on his forehead, then the pain makes a sharp reminder of itself.

 

Just as Ray makes a noise, Ryan is there to rub his hair and help him sit up, a pill and glass of water in his hands. Ray takes it quickly, then starts to lay back again. Ryan huffs, handing Ray a sandwich next.

 

“Rye, I don’t _want_ to eat. I feel disgusting.”

 

“Baby, I don’t want you to get sick. Just a few bites. Please?”

 

Not even the heartless could say no to that face. Ray forces himself to take a bite before opening his eyes wide. He takes the sandwich into his own hands and eats a few bites quickly. Before long, the sandwich is gone. Ryan must have made it himself. Ray is a little sad when it’s gone, the taste lingering in his mouth. He looks at Ryan, who pets his hair and lays him back down. Ray hooks a hand onto Ryan’s shirt and frowns.

 

“Are you going back to work? I want you to stay home.”

 

Ryan tenses, then kicks off his shoes, crawling into bed beside Ray. He tugs Ray close, spooning him, and begins softly rubbing his belly. Before long, Ray drops off to sleep again, comforted by the warmth of his boyfriend and his headache beginning to ebb away.


End file.
